1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply conversion circuit used in a multi-phase power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Power for a computer system is usually supplied by a multi-phase power supply. The multi-phase power supply can be realized by using a plurality of power converting units instead of a single power converting unit, which is inefficient in a heavy load state. A pulse width modulation (PWM) chip controls the plurality of power converting units to convert direct current into alternating current. Each power converting unit includes an inductor. The PWM chip obtains a voltage of an RC circuit connected in parallel with each inductor. However, because the positions of the different RC circuits are different, thus, a lot of differential pairs connected between a terminal of the PWM chip and a voltage output terminal of an RC circuit have different lengths. The longer differential pairs are more affected by noise. Therefore, the PWM chip is incapable of obtaining exact sampling voltage of each power converting unit.
What is needed, therefore, is a power supply conversion circuit of a multi-phase power supply capable of overcoming the described limitations.